Lily's wost fear
by me006
Summary: what should i say? its just that the fifth year batch is learning to deal with BOGGARTS... read to find out lily's worst fear
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER:1

I'm in a good mood today. I don't know what's making me so cheerful and happy but still is just a pleasant mood. Maybe it's the weather- its not too cold , not too hot ….its just nice and perfect. Besides today I replied to potter's question in a calm way. You know that same old question- asking me out; which generally heats me up.

This year I can feel the change. The school year isn't that hard, people have grown taller. Seriously though, never expected the summer break after fourth year to be so long, making me about one inch taller.

Potter has grown taller too. Still that arrogant little bimbo is a head taller than me. AAARRGG! Why am I thinking about potter and spoiling my mood?

I move to the last class of the day: defense against the dark arts, with Alice of course. And then round it goes again- I see potter and his friends smirking and laughing; must've cracked some other nasty joke. He catches my eye and then winks at me, to which I reply by narrowing my eyes. Then before I have a chance to look at his reaction, the professor walks in.

"Good morning students!" he calls out to us with great enthusiasm.

Then some of the students in the class wish back. Professor Blindin is an old, average-heighted, and a bit fat man with a bunch of white hair on his bald head. People here at Hogwarts are saying that he is planning to retire next year. They say that the job is jinxed. No wonder Blindin is afraid.

"Today we shall be having a practical lesson." At this statement there was a lot of hooting in the class. Professor Blindin was a fair teacher- he took equal amount of practical and theory lessons in a year. He's a rather cheerful and fun person, at least from what I think.

"Quite down class! I appreciate your enthusiasm but no hooting please. Now if you please. Today our lesson will be about Boggarts. Can someone tell me what type of creatures, Boggarts are?"

I raise my hand at this one. I hear Black mutter "as usual, miss Brainy Evans." I give him the dirtiest look I can manage to make. In return he sticks out his tongue at me. Lousy git. You know when we were five, sticking out your tongue at someone was equal to showing them the middle finger.

"Yes, miss Evans"

I take a step forwards and then answer.

"Boggarts are creatures who prefer to live in the dark, sir and—

"Miss Evans, can you tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows sir. Boggarts are shape-shifters. They shape themselves in a thing that, the opposite person fears most."

"Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor.—

I look around to see that all the Gryffindors are beaming up at me. Then I notice that there's a big wardrobe in the center. And its making all sorts of noises, whatever it is …its not something fun.

"Now class today we shall learn how to deal with a Boggart. Here's a simple incantation which I'd like you all to say after me. Without wands please. After me please: riddikulus"

"riddikulus" the class calls out.

"Now what really finishes a Boggart is laughter, happiness, to show that you aren't afraid of him. Now I want you all to form a line and step forward one by one. Wands at the ready. Picture your greatest fear and say the incantation, to turn it into something funny. As you can see the benches have been removed temporarily so, feel free to use the space. At the count of three when I open the wardrobe."

Everyone pushed each other to get into the line. I and Alice turned up to be somewhere in the middle and to my utter disgust – behind potter and company.

"James come in front of me." Remus says

"why moony?"

"Because you know what the Boggart will change into if I turn up."

Remus is a werewolf. This secret of his is only known by his best friends- James, Sirius and Peter. His greatest fear is none other than the full moon, which changes him into a hungry beast.

James steps ahead and whispers into Remus' ear

"Go at the end and stand there till the class ends."

I don't know how but suddenly I am behind potter. Alice pushes me heavily, so I bump into him. He turns back and grins.

Looking away from I try to concentrate on my fear. My greatest fear….what can it be? Then suddenly the image of it comes before me. I saw this muggle movie and it was all about zombies. Horrible creatures. I gulp.

I can't embarrass myself in front of the whole class. They're all purebloods, what'll they think- that Lily Evans fears some non-existing muggle cartoon.

"Alice do me a favor-come ahead please."

"Lillykins, afraid of the Boggart are you?" she chuckles at me.

"what is her fear by the way, oh! Let me guess- a 9 out of 10 in a test!" Sirius says sarcastically.

I feel anger bubbling in my stomach. I feel like punching him. But I control myself, somehow though. Io beg Alice but she refuses to flip places. Now I have no option left: so I start thinking something funny, to change the zombie into. Maybe a Barbie doll…

OH MY GOD! The line is getting shorter and shorter, the distance between me and the Boggart is decreasing…..think lily think…..

Its Peter's turn, after him is Sirius then James than I …..

…

AUTHORS NOTE- to know lily's worst fear continue reading by clicking the 'next' button down below. The next chapter contains the suspense…..

Keep reading till the end to find out everybody else's fear!


	2. Lily's worst fear chapter 2

Story so far—… OH MY GOD! The line is getting shorter and shorter, the distance between me and the Boggart is decreasing…..think lily think…..

Its Peter's turn, after him is Sirius then James than I …..

…..

CHAPTER:2

I don't know what to think ….how can someone get a frekking zombie into something funny? My heartbeat is getting faster and faster, I'm sure by now everyone can hear it. I feel something in my stomach, something that desperately wants to come out; I hope it's not the sandwich. I feel my lower jaw vibrating madly.

Peter walks in looking completely pale and shocked. Is it that bad? I look around to see everyone's reaction-they're laughing as if something really hilarious happened. I wanted to ask him something but before I could open my mouth, Sirius spoke. Interrupting my thought process and asking the same question.

"What did it change into wormtail?" he asks mockingly

"Filch's cat" peter replies, horribly covered in sweat.

Peter pettigrew's animagus form was of a rat. So obviously it had to be a cat.

"That cat keeps jumping on people."

He was horrified. If a simple cat is so scary and that too if it jumps on you, I expect the zombie to kill me then and there.

Sirius moves in. He's still with that cheeky grin, and _that_ precisely gets me angrier.

Seconds later I hear a loud "RIDDIKULUS". I tilt my head to see what has the Boggart changed into, I find myself giggling as I look at _Severus Snape_. He comes back waving hands to the crowd and giving away flying kisses. This time I expected potter to interrupt the question but he didn't….of course he must be knowing his best friends' fears.

So I ask him myself.

"What did the Boggart change into?"

"A clown. You know you're muggle things can sometimes get really scary, so I changed into snivellius." He walks away.

I take a minute to register it. Sirius is afraid of clowns and he finds snivellius I mean Severus funny.

GIT!

Next stop- James Potter…..and _then_ Lily Evans.

"I don't think it'll change into anything professor. I fear nothing."

Show off

But Blindin replies very calmly, he's as used to potters' over confidence as I am.

"There must be something m'boy, we'll surely find out soon."

He steps forward and I hear a faint _crack_, the Boggart changed into a dementor. I expected potter to be shocked, instead he waves his wand lazily and says "riddikulus" under his breath. The dementor than melts down into hot coal.

Even Blindin is shocked. He looks at potter's coal and then his eyes on potter.

"m'boy have you ever faced a dementor?"

"no professor, never. I figured out that if you're not afraid of anything then that leaves fear itself to be feared of."

James Bloody Potter.

"Next- Miss Evans. Please step forwards and after, the Boggart changes its form execute the incantation."

I do as I'm told. I step forwards and wait for the bloody thing to change into the zombie. I look at my left to see that potter is still standing there. What's his problem? Can't he just go at the end and have fun with his ickly friends?

There's no point in telling him to do that, he won't listen 'cause he's a stubborn little git. Then maybe I should ask professor Blindin to do the work, but he's still impressed with the guy. Maybe I'll have to face the zombie in front of everyone including potter.

Bugger, I hate this game!

So I stand there, you know I may look calm, potter. But in my mind I've killed you three times already. That's my forte – I look calm in the most dreadful situations also.

I miss that '_cracking'_ sound of the Boggart, because I was glaring at potter, my worst death glare. I look around, ready to find the horrifying zombie but with no idea what will I change it into.

Then something reallllllly strange happens, something I never would've expected….never ever …..

….

Author's note- sorry guys but you'll have to wait one more chapter to find lily's worst fear. Believe me its realllly unexpected and interesting. I think this is my best concept for stories so far. I don't know if I've expressed all the things properly, you know the way I pictured it in my mind…..

See for the next chapter. If I haven't uploaded the next chapter yet, that means I'm still working on it. Don't get disappointed and hate me for that…I'll be uploading it soon. But I'll upload the first two , before.

DO NOT MISS THAT CHAPTER, YOU'LL REGRET IT!

Hey! Do you even read authors' note?

Loads of love

Me006


	3. Chapter 3

I take a step forward and rub my eyes to check if I'm dreaming or not. NOPE! Its real…..this can't be real…..there's something wrong with the creature….

It can't be…..it can't be _me…_

It's another Lily in the class, like a mirror image. I raise my right hand and he or she whatever the Boggart is, raises its left hand. I try to figure out what's going on. I swirl my right hand in the air to see if there's a transparent wall or mirror or something. Nope, negative…

I look around to see that everyone is staring at the Boggart-me. Okay why is it what everybody has to show something I don't want them to? I mean I'm definitely not scared of myself.

What's there to be so shocked of? It's like a mirror image. I try to concentrate on my breathing and try to relax so that I can get the incantation correct and get over with it.

As I close my eyes and begin to concentrate, I feel some change. My heartbeat is getting faster, that bubbling feeling in my stomach is getting worse and now I feel like suffocating. What is with me? My body is acting like I'm afraid of this—this….Boggart thing while my mind is completely calm.

So I have been through body and mind conflict. I mean my body blabs out things that my mind doesn't want to, resulting in casting the impression that Lily Evans badly needs an insane ward at St. Mungo's

I open my eyes to find that that Boggart-me is still with his/her hand raised high up. I step forwards to touch it, to see whether it is harmful or not. I only touch its fingers. They're as cold as ice. As soon as I touch it all the images just kind of flash out in my mind. All my most embarrassing memories, all the hard stuff, all the times that I've been alone.

I try to control that prickling feeling in my eyes. I don't know why but I feel as though, I'll never be happy again. And then the most horrible thing happens, something I've been ignoring all this time.

My eyes are full with tears but I still manage to control them from falling on my cheeks. I look at that Boggart in the eye. It's in the same situation. Now it's like very heavy tears are somehow squeezing themselves to be inside. I can see this water line across my eyeball.

I think of what people'll say when finally this class gets over. Will they laugh at me for fearing myself? And this thought does no good.

I raise my wand hand and open my mouth to speak the incantation. I don't how, but there's no voice coming out. There is a huge spit ball forming in my throat. I try hard to gulp it down.

Then suddenly I feel two hands covering my ears. Minutes later I realize that those are my own hands and that I'm screaming. I don't know how but those images aren't stopping. They're right here; in front of my eyes.

I see myself as a ten year old child. I'm holding my ears….I'm given punishment for not bringing my textbook. Everyone's laughing at me.

I scream louder. My wand is somewhere there, fallen on the floor.

I try to calm myself…. Then from somewhere near I hear the professor say.

"No Mr. Potter, let her handle it. The Boggart is doing its job, let her control it herself."

When I hear these words, I get to my senses. I think potter must've tried to do the incantation for me. Then I realize that it's just a Boggart…it's just fear…_my fear_….

I pack up all the courage I have, not that it's much but still I try. I pick up my wand, point it at that freaking creature and yell as loudly as I can.

"RIDDIKULUS."

Then there is this bursting sound and I see that the Boggart is in ashes, on the floor. Not waiting for the class to end, for someone to say something, I run out. I run towards the Gryffindor common room. I don't stop till I reach the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

I'm running on the stairs and then suddenly I'm on the ground. I don't feel any pain, but I knew I tripped. I sat there; my face in my hands and I'm crying nonstop.

I don't care about the dinner, I'm just there …..crying. I still have that suffocating feeling. I take many deep breathes just to fulfill the oxygen need. It doesn't help.

After a few moments I stop crying. Even if I did stop crying I couldn't stop my body, which was shaking and the weird animal noises coming out of my mouth.

Never in my life, did I cry for such a long time.

Then,

I see two legs. They're coming towards me. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don't know who it is; neither do I have the courage to talk to the person. I inhaled a little tightly to stop that gooey thing coming out of my nose.

The hand on my shoulder passes me on a handkerchief. I wipe away my tears roughly, so that it doesn't look like I cried. I turned to return the thing when I came to know who it was. James Potter was sitting beside me and a rather serious, he was.

He takes it back from my hand and keeps it back in his pocket.

"Don't ask me about it." I warn him. I know why he was here but, at this point I don't want to talk about it.

"Actually I wasn't going to."

"Oh, I see." Was the only thing I could say. I made a fool of myself in the class out there and now in front of him.

"You know, my mum always used to tell me that talking to someone reduces the pain. (there was a little pause. I knew it! I knew it he was going to ask about it.) Well sometimes in my case it used to be ice-cream. (I chuckle at this)"

"What if you don't have someone to talk to?" I think I am in the situation right now.

"I guess it's all up to ice-cream, then"

"Come on."

"Okay. frankly- I believe that a best friend may leak out your secrets, but instead if you talk to a acquaintance, he won't bother. Or, talk to someone you barely know but, you are sure that the person is genuine. Like a fellow classmate."

"Wow. You seem to know about friendship more than I do."

"Maybe I do. So what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Are you afraid of yourself?" he asked calmly. In normal circumstances I would feel angry but at this time, either it's just that I don't have the energy to be mad or it's just that I don't wanna be mad at _him_.

"you didn't get it, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is: its not that I'm afraid of myself. I was alone there. You see being _lonely_ , is my fear. Being without friends and without any love in life _that_ is my fear."

"Don't worry about that, 'cause I'm always there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if you ever need to talk or something….. So, friends?"

He let out his hand to shake. Honestly, this year I noticed some changes in potter. He was no longer that big prat, instead I saw him comforting crying first years. Maybe be wasn't bad…..maybe I was wrong about him. It's worth a try lily.

"Friends then I guess." I shake his hand. A huge wave of satisfaction washes over me as I see him smiling, ear to ear.

"Come on, let's get that turkey in. I'm starving."

"Me too. Been here for hours."

So we walk together down for the great hall. Somehow I feel different about him now. After minutes of silence, he asks

"Will you….um… go out with me, to three broomsticks this hogsmead weekend?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, because I think I like you."

….

Authors' note- finally done. See about that friend thing, what I mean to say is: if you don't have someone to talk to , talk to some classmate or any other ordinary friend, whom you genuinely trust. Trust me it gets better. What was your favourite part? Don't forget to review down below. Oh yes, review on each chapter.


End file.
